sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic RPG eps 10
Sonic RPG eps 10 is the Mortal Kombat version Characters *Sonic *Shadow *Silver *Knuckles *NIGHTS *Blaze *Rouge Bad Characters *Blue robot *Seelkadoom Battle plan #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Mirror match (Colour for Sonic/Shadow/Silver/Knuckles/NIGHTS/Blaze/Rouge) #Endurance 1 #Endurance 2 #Endurance 3 #Blue robot #Seelkadoom Controls *High punch: A *Low punch: Z *High kick: D *low kick: X *Block: S *Attack to fly: Down+A *Kicking around: Back+D *Kicking Trunk: Down+D *Run: S+Forward *Karate kick: Up/Forward-D *Karate punch: Up/Forward-A *Kick jumping: Up-D *Punch jumping: Up-A Finishing combo Sonic Combos *Combo 1 Ring droper: Back-Forward-A *Combo 2 Knife droper: Down-Forward-A *Combo 3 Spin dash: Back-Forward-D Finishing time *Fatality 1: Forward-Forward-Back-Down-A *Fatality 2: Forward-Down-Forward-X *Stage fatality: Down-Down-Forward-A *Brutality: A-A-D-D-X-X-Z-Z Shadow Combos *Combo 1 Grande: Back-Down-Forward-A *Combo 2 Pistol: Down-Back-Forward-A *Combo 3 Chaos spear: Down-Down-D Finishing time *Fatality 1: Down-Forward-Down-Forward-A *Fatality 2: Down-Down-Down-A *Stage fatality: Down-Down-Forward-A *Brutality: A-A-A-X-A-A-A-X-X Silver Combos *Combo 1 Laser ball: Back-Back-A *Combo 2 2 Laser balls: Back-Back-Forward-A *Combo 3 3 Laser balls: Back-Back-Forward-Forward-A Finishing time *Fatality 1: Back-Down-Forward-A *Fatality 2: Back-Forwad-Froward-Forward-A *Stage fatality: Down-Down-Forward-A *Brutality: A-D-A-D-A-D-A-D-A-D Knuckles Combos *Combo 1 Thunder punch: Back-Down-A *Combo 2 Fly attack: Back-Back-Forward *Combo 3 Graving: Down-Jump Finishing time *Fatality 1: Back-Back-Forward-Forward-X *Fatality 2: (Hold S)Jump-Jump *Stage fatality: Down-Down-Forward-A *Brutality: A-A-D-A-A-X-A-A-Z-A-A NIGHTS Combos *Combo 1 Star rain: Forward-Forward-Forward-A *Combo 2 Laser moon: Down-Down-D *Combo 3 Fly: Down-Forward-D Finishing time *Fatality 1: (Hold S)Jump-Jump-Down-Down(Release S) *Fatality 2: (Fly only)Forward-Jump-Back-Down *Stage fatality: Down-Down-Forward-A *Brutality: Z-A-D-X-Z-A-D-X Blaze Combos *Combo 1 Fly kicking: Forward-Forward-X *Combo 2 Bike kick: (Hold S)Forward-Jump *Combo 3 Heart attack: Forward-Forward-Z Finishing time *Fatality 1: Down-Down-Down-Down-A *Fatality 2: Forward-Forward-Forward-X *Stage fatality: Down-Down-Forward-A *Brutality: A-D-A-D-X-A-Z-Z-X-X-A-X Rouge Combos *Combo 1 Blood attack: Down-Down-Back *Combo 2 Knife rain: (Blood attack only)Jump-Jump *Combo 3 Breaking bone: (Knife rain only)(Hold S)Down-Forward-Jump-A Finishing time *Fatality 1: (Breaking bone only)Forwad-Forward-Back-Back-X *Fatality 2: (Hold D+S)Down-Down-Jump-Jump(Release D+S) *Stage fatality: Down-Down-Forward-A *Brutality: A-D-A-X-A-D-A-X-A-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z Super Sonic Combos *Combo 1 Super spin dash: Forward-Forward-A *Combo 2 Stop time: S-S-D-S-D *Combo 3 Life up: Down-Down-Down-S(That combo cannot from attaking and blocking) *Combo 4 Telekinesis: Forward-Forward-Forward-Down-Z (Finishing time only) Finishing time *Fatality 1: (Telekinesis)Forward-Down-Forward-Forward-X *Fatality 2: (Hold X)wait for 2 seconds(Release X) *Stage fatality: Down-Down-Forward-A *Brutality: Back+D-X-D-X-D-A-A-Z-Z-A-Z-Down+A Vector Combos *Combo 1 Breaking bone: (Hold S)Down-Up(Release S) *Combo 2 DOUBLE TOASTY!: (Toasty)D-Down+A Stage fatalities *The pit *Mansion *Alpha laser *Station *The hell *Seelkadoom's lair *Foundry Kombat zone *Seelkadoom's lair *Foundry *The hell *Arkita *Station *The arena *Alpha laser *The pit *Mansion *The pit (Secret boss) *The tower Secret characters must unlockt *'Green robot': That arena must only in "The pit" and do from fatality (Blaze and Rouge can't find Green robot) *'Espio': Be must 8 wins,4 flawless victories and 2 fatalities *'Robot monster': That arena must only in"Arkita" and "Foundry" and do 2 stage fatalities *'Vector': That arena must only in "Mansion" and do from fatality or brutality *'Scource (on pc)': Sonic,Shadow and Silver must 100% *'Scource (on mobile)': Hold intro and press A-B-B-A-Down-A-B-B-A-Down-Up-Up *'Super Sonic': Play as sonic from hold "Round 1" and press S-D-A-X-Back and can playing Category:Sonic X Characters